


Digimon Tamers: Twilight Invasion

by The_Pyromancer



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pyromancer/pseuds/The_Pyromancer
Summary: It's been thirteen years since the D-Reaper. Ai is walking home from school when suddenly she is attacked by an extremely powerful and evil Digimon who wants to become her partner. It is only the timely reappearance of Ai's Demonic Digimon partner Beelzemon that saves her. But can Ai and Beelzemon defeat this new threat or will they perish to its unstoppable might? One Shot Story.





	Digimon Tamers: Twilight Invasion

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own Digimon, Digimon Tamers, or any of the awesome characters contained within.

Thanks to BlindSeer0 for editing this story for me.

* * *

**Digimon: Twilight Invasion**

* * *

Orange tinted the sky as the sun started to set behind the hills and buildings of Shinjuku. White trails ran through the sky, left by vehicles too far up to be seen by anyone looking unaided. Birds flapped through the air, catching the last of their prey for the day before the creatures of the night rose up to take over. On nearby streets cars could be heard, honking and motoring their way home.

On a side street where there were very little people walked a teenage girl. She wore her brown hair in twin tails, each wrapped in a light blue ribbon. Her brown eyes stared absently at the sunset as she walked down the street, her school bag held easily over her shoulder by one hand. She was wearing her school uniform and her bag was also standard issue. The only item that really distinguished her from any other seventeen year old high school girl was the white, violet trimmed object strapped to her bag. It had been almost thirteen years since it had last been used, but it still looked brand new.

The waning day was still warm as summer started to gain a hold of the city. The girl, Ai, enjoyed the warmth. It reminded her of fond days passed. She briefly wondered what her family was going to have for dinner. She'd also need to chastise her brother Mako for causing trouble at school once again. Seriously, couldn't he learn to act just a little mature for once?

"Be mine…" whispered a voice at the edge of Ai's hearing. It had been so quiet it had taken a moment to even realize what the words had been. They had sounded both close and far away at the same time. The words sent a strange chill down her back. Looking around she saw no one around her, the street was deserted.

 _Someone in the bushes? Off the main path?_  wondered Ai, looking around for the source of the creepy voice. Suddenly the air around her cooled to a chill. She shivered slightly as goose bumps formed on her arms.

"Tamer…" whispered the voice, this time much closer. A beam of light shot out of the ground right in front of her. Thick white smoke poured out of the light, shrouding a large area around her in impenetrable fog. She looked around but couldn't see anything.

What was most unusual about the fog was that this wasn't the first time she had experienced such a fog. She remembered a time, long ago that the same fog had appeared, actually on this very street. She had been with her brother Mako and her father. Mako and she had run ahead of their father only for a similar, but smaller beam of light to appear in front of them. A fog had formed, and inside she had found an injured purple Imp wearing a tattered red bandanna around his neck. His name had been Impmon and he had eventually become Ai's friend and partner before he had been forced to leave her.

But this time there was no cute injured Imp. Instead, Ai saw a large form walking slowly towards her. A strange pressure kept her rooted in place as the mysterious figure neared. It eventually resolved itself into a giant blue metal dragon thing. It was heavily armored from head to toe. Its feet each ended in several wicked looked spikes. Right above each knee was a thick spike. A tail whipped back and forth behind it, taking chucks out of the ground every time it struck. Metal tendrils snacked across and over each shoulder, hanging in the air behind it. Wings of blue light adorned its back, giving a strange contrast to its otherwise sinister looking form.

Its face was that of a dragon, horns flowing backwards in a V-shape, a mane of red hair going down its neck. Its left hand was just a regular gauntleted fist, but its right was truly fearsome. It had a strange shield on it, designed to look like a face. The eyes of the face glowed yellow and the mouth belched yellow energy from its fanged maw. The shield swept backwards to create an effective looking defense and the front condensed into a wicked looking sword point.

"Tamer…" muttered the Dragon. Ai realized in the back of her mind that this thing was probably a Digimon, just like her friend Impmon had been. Except much meaner and scarier looking. She did not like the sound of its voice either. It sounded very…sinister. It clearly had plans for her, ones she was sure she wouldn't like.

Ai was freed from her mysterious constraint as a light surrounded her, allowing her to move once more. She heard a beeping and bringing her bag in front of her, she saw her violet D-Power shining and beeping for her attention. She obliged, unstrapping the device, and letting her school bag drop to the ground. She instinctively clicked a button and a holographic display sprang to life in front of her. It showed the image of the Digimon in front of her, along with a name and description.

"Darkdramon," she read aloud in wonder. "A Mega level virus type Cyborg Digimon. Wields the Gigastick lance said to be just as powerful as Gallantmon's lance, Gram. Nothing in the world can survive its Dark Roar."

Ai looked up and saw that Darkdramon had stopped walking about ten meters in front of her. It just stared at her intently, studying her. She took a deep breath, and clutching her D-power to her chest managed to speak up.

"What do you want?" she asked. The large armored Digimon just continued to stare at her for a moment before finally speaking up.

"I want you to be my tamer," it said, its voice a match for the sinister one from before. It was no longer a whisper though. Instead it was a commanding bellow that Ai swore could have still been heard all the way back at her school down the street.

"I already have a partner," replied Ai. Darkdramon's very presence made it hard to say no, but the light from her D-Power glowing softly into her chest gave her strength. Impmon would always be her only partner, no scary Digimon with a giant pointed claw could change that.

"I am much stronger than whatever insect called you its tamer," replied Darkdramon.

"If you're so strong then you don't need me as your partner," pointed out Ai, hoping that such simple logic could make it leave. Sadly Darkdramon didn't seem in the mood to discuss things.

"I have an enemy I must defeat. A strong enemy of almost incomparable power. I need the support of a tamer. The best tamer."

"Then you have the wrong girl," said Ai. "I never even fought a Digimon before, I'm the farthest from the best there ever was. I hardly even play the card game."

"But I have fought," said Darkdramon as if this sentence would automatically change her mind. "Thousands of battles against foes of great power. I have the experience, I just need the strength that comes along with a tamer."

"So then anyone would do, right? Why not get anyone else?" asked Ai. She felt kind of bad about trying to deflect this terror onto someone else, but there had to be at least one person out there who would love to fight alongside with this thing.

"No, I have decided that only you would do. My journey and prayers brought me here to you. It is destiny, you cannot fight destiny. You will be my partner!" yelled Darkdramon, actual fury in its voice now.

"I-I only have one partner!" yelled Ai back. She could feel her legs going weak, but she fought to stand.

"Who is such an important partner to you? I will find and kill them to prove my dominance to you! Where is this partner now? They are not here to claim you, so you are mine!" Drakdramon took a heavy step forward but still AI could not move. Then it took a second, then a third. One after another it approached her as if in slow motion. Darkdramon neared her and reached out with its left hand, the fingers preparing to close around her. Ai hugged her D-Power to her chest and let loose a yell.

"Impmon!" yelled Ai. "Help me!"

"You've got it!" yelled a rough voice, piercing through the fog. It sounded from her D-Power, and then the world lit up in a violet light. When her eyes adjusted Ai saw that Darkdramon had been pushed backwards away from her. It was still standing, but a look of shock adorned its draconic face. Between her and her assailant though was her savior.

Honestly the figure was probably just as scary and creepy looking as Darkdramon. The figure was smaller than Darkdramon, but still larger than most grown men. The best way Ai would have described the figure to someone would have been a demon biker. It wore spiked boots, a biker jacket lined with some type of fur and leather pants. Metal gloves and bracers adorned each arm. There were two gun holsters, one on its left leg and one on its back, both holsters holding large guns. Cords and pipes riddled its back, their purpose unknown beyond increasing the creepiness of its appearance. A wicked looking tail swished back and forth behind it. But what really caught Ai's attention was the familiar red bandanna wrapped around this new Digimon's arm.

"Are you okay Ai?" asked the rough voice of the Digimon, not looking away from his foe.

"I am now," Ai said, smiling with tears running down her cheeks. "Thank you, Impmon."

"Hey! I'm not Impmon anymore! Check your Digi-toy, I'm Beelzemon!" protested Beelzemon, seeming to actually be offended by the very idea that he was in any way related to his old rookie form that she had known him as. Indeed, her D-Power lit up, a new picture and description on its holographic display.

"Beelzemon," she read aloud. "A mega level Demon Lord Digimon, virus type. While it possesses the power to preside over the many Devil Digimon, it dares to observe a solitary existence. Although its personality is cruel and merciless, it is also exceedingly prideful, so it would never attack the weak. Its Darkness claw and Double impact attacks are almost always lethal."

She looked up at pride at what her partner had turned into. She had seen Beelzemon fighting over the Television against the monstrous D-Reaper but had never gotten to experience his Mega form in person before. He was absolutely stunning.

"Who do you think you are?" asked Darkdramon, staring down Beelzemon. Beelzemon refused to be intimidated though, and Ai followed his example, strengthened by his presence.

"I'm her/he's my partner!" yelled Beelzemon and Ai at the same time.

"That is very fortunate for me then. Unfortunate for you though. I will now destroy you and prove that I will make the better partner for this human."

"I'd like to see you'se try to defeat me!" yelled Beelzemon. Beelzemon suddenly disappeared from Ai's sight. A blink later he was to Darkdramon's left, swinging a vicious kick through the air. Darkdramon casually lifted up his arm and blocked Beelzemon's kick like it was nothing. Then with a slight push, Beelzemon was sent flying through the air away from Ai. Before he had even landed though Darkdramon had disappeared. Beelzemon flipped around to land on his feet and skidded to a halt, looking around for his enemy. From her position Ai saw the fog around them start to swirl, and looking up she saw Darkdramon directly above Beelzemon, and heading down at him fast.

"Above you!" she yelled. Beelzemon didn't even look up as he rolled away from his spot. Darkdramon crashed down into the ground right where he had been, the Gigastick Lance on its right arm smashing straight into the concrete. The area exploded into fragments of debris and AI instinctively held up her arms to protect herself, closing her eyes. Nothing hit here though, and opening her eyes she saw why. Beelzemon was standing in front of her, his back to the blast. His three green eyes stared down at her, studying her.

"Get out of here!" he yelled, surprising her. "I can't fight him and protect you at one time!"

"But…" she started to protest.

"No buts!" He turned away from her and moved once again to engage Darkdramon. The explosive force of his last attack had finally dispersed the fog around them. Ai saw that night had almost fallen, streetlamps around them turning on automatically. At least the ones that hadn't been destroyed by the explosion.

Beelzemon and Darkdramon started engaging blows once more. Beelzemon was quicker, landing blows and dodging Darkdramons. But his attacks also seemed to have no effect on the tougher Digimon. Darkdramon managed to land a punch with its left fist, and even that sent Beelzemon flying away from Ai. His flight was only stopped when he crashed into and ended up uprooting a streetlamp.

"Do you see now?" asked Darkdramon, turning to face Ai. "You were right, your partner has skills, but I am much, much stronger. If you go with me, I might spare its life. Or if you prefer I could download its data, so that it would still serve you."

"I will never become your partner!" yelled Ai.

A streetlamp struck Darkdramon in the side, knocking him away. Beelzemon stood holding it to his side, panting with exertion. He glared at Ai.

"I told you to get, so get!"

"No!" yelled Ai. I want to help you! To fight with you!"

"You don't even have any cards on you, do you?" pointed out Beelzemon. Ai just had to shake her head. "I thought so. You can't help here, so just leave me to fight!"

He moved once more to engage Darkdramon, but Darkdramon moved faster than he expected and intercepted him. Beelzemon was kicked high into the air. The wings at Darkdramon's back started to glow and with a single movement, he was flying up towards Beelzemon.

"No! I need to help him somehow!" Suddenly her D-Power glowed purple and several shapes took form in front of her. They resolved into what she recognized as Digimon cards. She quickly grabbed one form the air, letting the rest fall to the ground. Without looking or thinking she swiped the card through her D-Power like the other Tamers had told her they once had.

"Activate!" she yelled. Sparks flew between the card reader of the D-Power and time slowed to a crawl. Beelzemon started to glow in midair. Recognition seemed to flood his eyes, and with a vicious grin he opened his mouth and yelled.

"Howl of the Heavens!" yelled Beelzemon. Supersonic waves came out of his mouth, hitting Darkdramon right as he was about to reach Beelzemon. Darkdramon was thrown back down to the ground by the unexpected attack. He crashed in a heap. Beelzemon landed gracefully on the ground and looked at Ai. "I told you to run!"

"I can help you now! He wants me! This is my fight too!"

"Fine!" yelled Beelzemon. Ai hoped that he was secretly happy with her decision. She had been too young to fight with him before, only able to watch him risk his life through the television. Her brother Mako had done a better job, lending him a toy blaster that had turned into a fearsome blaster canon. His giving in to her demands could have just been due to a now extremely angry Darkdramon letting out a yell and charging at him though.

Ai got down on her knees and scrambled to pick up the cards as Beelzemon and Darkdramon exchanged furious blows. She counted seven cards. Taking the first she saw, she swiped it through the D-Power, hoping that it would help.

Beelzemon was in the middle of dodging attacks when the card took effect. He started to glow, but was so surprised due to having no warning that Darkdramon managed to get a hit on him sending him flying. Ai winced at the blow, but Beelzemon managed to flip through the air and skid to a halt, holding up his hand at Darkdramon.

"Primal orb!" he yelled. A red beam of light shot out of his hand at his foe. Darkdramon just raised his shield and blocked it, the attack being sucked into the shield. It then pointed the Gigastick Lance at Beelzemon.

"Primal Orb!" yelled Darkdramon. The same red beams raced back to a shocked Beelzemon. Ai reacted quickly though, recognizing two of the card from stories she had heard. She hoped the plan worked as she swiped one of them.

"Digi-modify!" she yelled, copying the Tamers. "Taomon activate!"

"Yes!" yelled Beelzemon. He held up his hand and a shield formed into place around him. Darkdramon's Primal orb hit the shield and was stopped. Ai followed it off with another familiar card.

"Digimodify! Rapdimon!"

"Tribeam!" yelled Beelzemon, holding his arms out. Green lights glowed at his fists and feet, forming a triangle. A large green blast shot out from him, tearing through the ground at Darkdramon. He blocked that one too, but was unable to absorb in and was pushed slightly backwards. Ai slashed two more cards in quick succession.

"Digi-modify!" she yelled. "Infermon and Chrysalimon!"

A cannon barrel grew out of Beelzemon's right hand and tentacles grew out of his back.

"Spider shooter!" he yelled. He charged forward as powerful blasts shot from his hand, keeping Darkdramon pinned down. Once near the tentacles on his back lashed out at his foe. "Data Crusher!"

The tentacles struck past Darkdramon's defenses. Each strike drilled through its armor, leaving holes in it. Darkdramon let out a pained grunt and Beelzemon delivered a heavy kick, knocking Darkdramon across the street. But Beelzemon and Ai weren't just about to let up. It occurred to her that all of these cards were familiar to Beelzemon. He knew the Digimon they belonged to, so he knew their attacks well. She only had two left, so she chose the most vicious looking one, hoping Beelzemon knew what to do with it.

"Digi-modify!" she yelled, slashing the card. "Megidramon!"

"I never thought I'd hear that name again!" yelled Beelzemon as he was bathed in a violet light. He made it right up to the stunned Darkdramon and let out a fearsome yell. "Meggido Flame!"

A maelstrom of violet fire shot out of Beelzemon's mouth and engulfed his foe. Darkdramon screamed in pain as the flames burned away at it. Ai thought for a hopeful moment they had won, but events proved her wrong quickly.

"Demon stab!" yelled Darkdramon. Out of the flames came the Gigastick Lance, piercing straight through Beelzemon.

"Noo!" yelled Ai in horror.

"Ugh," muttered Beelzemon, unable to even yell through the pain. His flames slacked off, and Darkdramon stood, singed but still mostly unharmed. The holes from before had healed, looking like they had never happened. Beelzemon looked more amused than shocked at the lance in his stomach. "So this is how it ends, how ironic…Ai! Use the last card!"

Digi-modify!" yelled Ai, fumbling the card through the D-Power. "Leomon Activate!"

"Fist of the Beast King!" yelled Beelzemon, raising his fist up, and then slamming it down at Darkdramon's head. An orange Lion head roared to life from his fist, smashing into Darkdramon and sending him flying away. The Gigastick Lance was ripped out of Beelzemon and he collapsed to the ground on his back.

Ai ran over, tears running down her face as she looked at her partner. Beelzemon didn't look to be in pain though. He actually seemed calm for once. A hole had formed in his chest and was starting to spread, engulfing his whole body.

"No…" muttered Ai, kneeling down next to him. "You can't go. Not like this!"

"Ai," muttered Beelzemon, looking up at her. "It's fine. This is retribution for before. Those cards were all Digimon I had defeated before. The last one was…special. I killed Leomon and ruined a little girl's life. I had hoped I had made it up to her, but I guess this was the only way to atone, eh? Leomon died with my claws going through his chest, protecting those he cared about. I guess it's not too bad for me to die doing the same. I'm glad I got to see you, one last time."

"No!" yelled Ai, clutching Beelzemon's hand between her own. She buried her head into his rapidly disappearing chest. "You can't die! We just met again. I want to be with you again, I always have! Please, don't leave me again, this time without the hope of return!"

"It is tragic little girl," said a sinister voice. Ai looked up and saw Darkdramon standing up. It shook itself and Ai saw that half its head was missing. Then before her eyes, the damage started to heal. Soon Darkdramon was once again whole. Then it started to take steady steps towards her. "He put up a good fight, and your assistance was also impressive. I want you as my partner even more. Beelzemon's data is also now judged worthy of joining my own. Both of you take pride in this honor."

"Why don't you take your honor and shove it where the sun don't shine!" yelled Beelzemon. "You leave Ai alone!"

"You can't stop me anymore. You have no say in things. Just die already."

"No!" yelled Ai. She stood up and stood in front of Beelzemon, her arms out to try to protect him. "I won't let you hurt him anymore!"

"Ai," muttered Beelzemon.

"Then join me!" yelled Darkdramon.

"No!" yelled Ai. "Beelzemon is my only partner!"

"You are killing your partner then!" yelled Darkdramon.

"She's not killing me, you are! So shut your face!" yelled Beelzemon.

"Fine then, it is regrettable, but since you seem to wish it, I will kill you both together! I will just need to find a new partner, one not so attached to a weakling! Dark Roar!"

Dark energy gathered around Darkdramon, and then shot out from its mouth, going straight towards Ai. She closed her eyes and waited for the end to come. Suddenly a warm light engulfed her, and opening her eyes her world was suffused in violet.

"Bio-merge Digivolution activate," said a voice calmly from her D-Power. Ai felt her body grow fuzzy and her clothes disappeared. Her hair fell around her as the ribbons disappeared and then the D-Power went straight into her chest. She fell backwards, her body merging with Beelzemon's.

"What the…" muttered Beelzemon as he too was absorbed into the violet light.

A violet bubble formed around Ai, data streams circling her. She looked around and saw both the inside of her surroundings and the outside simultaneously. She saw her clawed hands and her booted feet. She felt the swishing of her tail and the strange vision afforded to her by having three eyes. Her hands clenched and unclenched, feeling the motion.

"Am I, Beelzemon?" asked AI. She had heard stories of the Tamer's Bio-merging with their partners to fight together, but she had never expected to experience it first-hand.

"No Ai, we're Beelzemon," said Beelzemon. His voice was inside her head, and her presence was all around her. It was warm and comforting, like someone hugging her during a bad storm. She could feel his power, wanting to get out. And get out the power did. "Aaah!"

With a yell, Ai felt something ripping out of her back. Looking over her shoulder she saw they were black angel's wings, like the type Beelzemon had had before against the D-Reaper. They reached behind their back and pulled one of their guns from its holster, and pulled the other one from their leg. Beelzemon aimed them at Darkdramon, smirking.

"Are you ready for round two?" asked Beelzemon and Ai together.

"Amazing," admired Darkdramon. "You two merged together into something stronger. I must now definitely get myself a human partner. But no matter what you do, you can still not defeat me."

"Wanna bet?" asked Beelzemon. They charged forward, firing their guns at Darkdramon. Darkdramon raised its shield and blocked the attacks. It also moved forward to engage, and swiped with the Gigastick lance. It was shocked though when the attack hit only air. Bullets rained down on Darkdramon, ripping holes in its armor before it could raise its shield.

"Take some double impact from the air!" yelled Beelzemon.

"Two can play this game!" yelled Darkdramon, furious. With a flap of its glowing wings Darkdramon was airborne, hurtling towards Beelzemon like a missile. Beelzemon dodged to the side, never letting up on their rain of bullets.

Ai felt supercharged, like she could do anything. She could tell through the Bio-merge that Beelzemon felt the same. This was now an enemy they could, and would defeat. Darkdramon seemed determined to try to prove them wrong though.

The combatants flew through the air, dodging each other. No matter how many bullets Beelzemon hit it with, Darkdramon just healed the damage, never seeming to be effected. Darkdramon on the other hand was too slow to hit the faster Beelzemon.

The first problem came when Beelzemon's guns clicked empty. Ai didn't even know how guns like this worked let alone ran out. They seemed to have hundreds of shots with no visible clips, but apparently still needed reload.

"Aw crud," muttered Beelzemon. Darkdramon was on them before they could even react. A powerful punch sent them back towards the ground, crashing down and making a crater. Standing they saw Darkdramon floating high above them.

"I will end this now!" yelled Darkdramon. "Dark roar!"

"We won't go without a fight!" yelled Beelzemon. Ai felt energy building up in her as their guns molded together and formed onto their right arm in the shape of a familiar blaster. Beelzemon then drew the blaster quickly through the air, drawing a violet pentagram. They then aimed the blaster at the center of the pentagram and the barrel of the blaster opened up, violet energy starting to collect inside of it. "Corona Destroyer!"

Dark energy hit violet in a powerful clash. Ai willed the blast to be successful, to tear through Darkdramons attack. She felt Beelzemon, fighting with her, and together they let out a yell.

"Go to Hell you Frankenstein freak show!" yelled Beelzemon, pumping the rest of their energy into their attack. It seemed like for a moment that it would fail, but then it finally pushed through. The combined Corona Destroyer/Dark Roar energy struck Drakdramon.

"Nooo!" yelled Darkdramon as it was disintegrated. It turned into red flecks of data that disappeared into the sky. The shockwave from the attack had shattered all of the streetlamps, plunging the street truly into the night as their attack faded away.

Ai felt a ripping sensation as the energy holding her together with Beelzemon disappeared. She tried to fight against it for a moment but lost. She collapsed onto the ground in her own body and saw Impmon lying next to her. She scrambled to her knees and moved over towards him.

"Impmon!" she yelled, looking at the Imp Digimon. His eyes were closed, she hoped not in death. But then he stirred, giving a grunt of pain and looked at her.

"I'm not Impmon, I'm Beelzem…huh, I guess I am Impmon," muttered, seeming surprised at having de-Digivolved. "We won?"

"Yes, we did," said Ai, grabbing him into a tight hug. He grunted in discomfort.

"Hey! Not too tight! You're much bigger than I remember you being."

"That's because it's been a long time," she said, tears coming to her eyes again.

"Whoah whoah whoah! No need to cry!"

"I'm so glad to see you again!" she wailed. "I never thought I'd get to after we said goodbye!"

"I didn't either," he admitted. He gave her a rare smile. "But I'm glad I got to. Now what's with the clothes?"

"Clothes?" asked Ai. Now that he mentioned it, her clothes did feel different. Looking down she saw that she was wearing leather pants, boots (not spiked like Beelzemon's though), gloves and a familiar jacket. Impmon's red bandanna was wrapped around her arm. Her D-Power was belted on at her waist. "Huh, that's new."

"You trying to steal my wardrobe now?" accused Impmon with a smile.

"Well then you must be trying to steal mine then," smiled Ai mischievously as she became aware of a change to Impmon. "You stole my ribbons."

"Huh?" asked Impmon. He moved his hands up to his horns and felt Ai's ribbons wrapped around each horn. "Oh come on! You get my awesome clothes and my bandanna and I get girly ribbons?!"

"I guess whatever switched our clothes realized that I look cooler in these," replied AI with a wink. "Plus those look cute on you."

"Don't say that sort of stuff!" protested Impmon, blushing red. He turned away from her, and Ai couldn't help but break into a wide grin.

Their moment together was interrupted when another beam of light shot out of the ground right behind Impmon. His body was starting to fade in a fashion similar to Ai's worst nightmares.

"No!" she yelled holding him tighter.

"Ai," Impmon said, surprisingly soothingly. "It'll be fine. I don't want to leave either, but I guess I could only stay here long enough to protect you and kill Darkdramon."

"I don't want to lose you again!" she yelled.

"I don't want to lose you either," sobbed Impmon, tears making tracks down his face. "But I don't think we can fight this one."

"I love you Impmon," muttered Ai. She kissed him on the cheek, just like she had when wishing him good luck against the D-Reaper.

"I love you too Ai," he replied. And then he was sucked into the light, and gone. Ai was now holding onto nothing and collapsed onto the ground, sobbing.

She didn't know how long she was there, but eventually she heard helicopter blades roaring through the sky and searchlights shining down on the now dark street. She wiped away the tears from her face with Beelzemon's jacket and then stood up. Her D-Power illuminated the area and she saw her bag laying a ways away. Miraculously it had survived the fight unharmed. She picked it up and took out her cell phone. It had several unanswered and very worried messages from her brother and parents. She even saw a message from Suzie Wong, a former tamer who she still talked to regularly.

Ai started to walk away from the battle site, her D-Power showing her the way. She started to dial numbers on her phone. There were going to be a lot of people to comfort and an explanation she'd probably have to give to the government organization Hypnos. Maybe she could get some of the other Tamers to join her when she finally talked to the mysterious Yamaki. And then there'd be the crying. There was no way she wouldn't need to cry some more after losing Impmon again. But she also knew that after the crying would be living and that after it all she would survive and live. And so would Impmon on the other side. Eventually they would meet again and maybe finally trade stories. They could play and talk, just like the old days. And maybe Ai could really tell him how she felt.


End file.
